06143
}} is the 6145th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 25 January, 2012. Written by ANDREW KIRK Directed by TIM O'MARA Plot Part 1 Chas is on her phone to Charity as she enters Café Main Street. She tells Cameron that Charity has decided to have a hen night that night. Brenda says count her in. Chas asks Cameron to work on Debbie. Aaron comes in and she asks if he's avoiding her, then Paddy comes in and they both want to know what happened with Hazel. He tells them he's told her to go without him. At Dale Head Cottage Hazel tells Bob that her and Aaron had a frank chat and that he said she smoothers him. Bob tells her it's only because she cares. She says maybe too much and she has to let him go - she's leaving today if she can get a flight. At Butlers Farm John tells Hannah to put the washing on as there's loads of it Holly blames Adam. Hannah looks stressed. Moira comes round early. Debbie sees Chas in the café and she tells her she's not going to the hen night. Andy says he hopes she's not drinking. He reminds her they are doing the pregnancy test tomorrow. Rishi turns up at the factory ready for Jai's stag do he asks if Nikhil wants to come. He says someone has to run the factory and then storms out. Ali and Lisa are asking Gennie why they haven't been paid for the over time. Nikhil comes out and takes his anger on them. At Butlers, Hannah comes down with the washing. Moira thought she was studying, so she takes over. Moira says she bets Hannah can't wait to get off to Uni. Hannah doesn't reply. Charity sees Chas in the backroom of the Woolpack and wants to stay the night. She wants to know what they are doing for the hen night. She's all excited and suggest a stretched Hummer, champagne on ice and cruising round Harrogate. She's disappointed when she find out it's only them two and Georgia and Priya. Priya and Georgia are in the café. Brenda tells them they're dragging the drink out a bit. Priya makes a sarcastic comment back that it's only taking as long to drink as it took to make. Gennie and Nikhil come in. She's got a text from Chas about rthe hen do. Nikhil tells her she should go but is suprised to hear that Georgia is going. Georgia wants to know why Nikhil's not on Jai's stag do. Declan, Jai and Rishi have been shooting, Jai wanted to know why Declan didn't let him win on his stag do. Declan tells him there's still time to back out. Declan thinks Jai's only asked him to be best man because of his fall out with Nikhil. Declan tells him life's too short to bear grudges. Part 2 Moria's in the lounge at Butlers sorting paperwork when Hannah comes downstairs from studying to make her dad and everyone a sandwich. Moira tells them they can do it themselves, and that they are taking advantage. Moira tells her to concentrate on good grades. Hannah gets upset and tells her she doesn't want to go to Uni anymore. She tells Moira she's messed up with her deadlines and her grades are a total mess. Hazel and Bob come in the café. Brenda tells Bob he's missed the lunchtime rush. Hazel tells Paddy and Rhona that she's flying out to Barcelona that night for good. She tells Paddy she went too far with Aaron. Hazel tells Zak to keep an eye on him. Hannah and Moria have a heart to heart about her college work. Hannah wants it to be like it used to be. John comes in and wants to know what's going on. Moira tells John that Hannah has fallen behind with her college work. Pearl is trying to get on Charity's hen night. Georgia and Priya arrive for the hen night. Georgia's booked a meal at a good restaurant. Paddy and Rhona enter the Woolpack with Aaron and they are trying to persuade him to say goodbye to Hazel. Jai and Declan are at Home Farm playing on the pinball machine, Rishi is there as well. They are trying to get Jai to ask Nikhil to come to the wedding. Hazel comes into the Woolpack with Bob and Brenda, for a goodbye drink. Aaron's not there. She asks Paddy to keep an eye on him and she then explains to Chas that she never meant to try and take Aaron away from her and asks her to say goodbye to him and that she's sorry. At Butlers, Moira says she's happy to help out to take the pressure off Hannah. Holly isn't very pleased. Bob is packing the car with Hazel's suitcase. She tells him she's going to miss him. She just wants to make one more goodbye and takes flowers to put on Jackson's grave. Lisa is in the Woolpack apologising to Charity about not been able to attend the hen do and the wedding. Pearl is chatting to Georgia and she managed to get in on the party. She tells her she's been to most of Charity's hen do's! Ali has come to apologise to Lisa for kicking off at work. Charity shows Chas a text from Jai telling her how much he can't wait to marry her. Hazel is at the graveyard saying her goodbye to Jackson. Jai comes home from his Stag do and the TV is on. He thinks Nikhil is in the house but then he finds Charity sat on the steps. Charity tells him that it's going to be the worst wedding ever. They both laugh. Aaron bumps into Hazel at the graveyard and they say their goodbyes and they both get very emotional. She tells him to live his life for her and for Jackson. Hazel goes to leave. Aaron calls her back and they hug each other. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes